User talk:Lone Black Garuga/ Archive 1
Back yeah, I'm back. no party please. User:Firegod00 (Talk to me!) 04:14, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Margin? Is Margin a captain of the Gotei 13? Because I need someone in my RP to be the instructor/captain of the two rival groups im making. SoulAlbarn91 04:57, August 10, 2010 (UTC) : Oh well. Thanks anyway though. And if I need an anti-hero/villian character I'll be sure to let you know. And as for the Gotei listing I went there and that list and the pages of each division doesn't match up with who is captain/seated officer/etc. which is why I was confused.SoulAlbarn91 05:09, August 10, 2010 (UTC) RE: Hiya You can just call me Raze. But thank you for the welcome. I have been enjoying myself and I truly hope we can work together sometime in the future. RazeOfLight 13:41, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Your Go Its your go Yuki-chan. --''シルバーピークにローンファルコン'' - Lone Falcon on a Silver Peak (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind") 14:12, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Oh thank God... You have no idea how worried I was about that.... Re:Hey Hey, greetin's to you to. Call ke either Ken, or Kenji, I don't really care which. I see you're a fan of Monster Hunter? Good luck with your characters and stories.Kenji Hiroshi 14:12, August 30, 2010 (UTC) RE: RP I would love to RP, but can we do it tomorrow? I've got a friend coming over, and I got him started on BFF wiki and I promised to help him get his articles up today and show him how to work the wiki. Kenji Hiroshi 11:29, September 4, 2010 (UTC) RE: Welcome Oh, thank you, and yes I'm having a bit of fun, character ideas just falling out of my sleeves. Right just trying to finish the first part of my fanfic story. They require a surprising amount of work. Ive got a newfound respect for fanfic authors now. :P --- Illuminate Void 06:54, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Next Week Hey, I might not be on often for the next week or so. And my good friend, Shi Qi, would be taking over my work. So... see you next next week... maybe. すでに黒バン DarkNight (Talk to me! | 10:49, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Nix the above. I just got permission from my mother that I still use it. WHOOT! すでに黒バン DarkNight (Talk to me! | 10:57, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Yuki? How come you logged off the chat?-- 楽しい Vui (吐露) 00:43, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Reply Yeah, Cloud's a pretty cool character. One of my favourite's in final fantasy next to Squall. Oh and I'm sorry, but I forgot clean about the RP. We we're supposed to do that last week If I remember right. Yeah, I'm free atm. Which character you wanna use? Kenji Hiroshi 12:28, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, that's fine by me. Okay with you if I use Kenji Hiroshi? He's got a whole set of new sword skills I wanna try out in battle with another user. You wanna start? Kenji Hiroshi 12:36, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Sure I'll start it off. Here it is Clash! Kenji vs Margin! Kenji Hiroshi 12:43, September 12, 2010 (UTC)